ChaosDoor - Capitulo 0
by koyukil
Summary: Un retirado agente del FBI vive su vida como detective privado junto a su ayudante el cual se la pasa viendo animé todo el dia, un dia al detective le llega un caso el cual su fiel ayudante será clave para explicarle sobre el mundo que a el tanto le encanta y que el detective no entiende ni una palabra sobre los personajes de ficción que ahora entrarán al mundo por solo una puerta


_Hola, esta es mi primera historia que hace mucho tiempo quería escribir, aviso que los capítulos no están entrelazados y el prologo no tiene nada que ver sobre la trama en si del a histora, pero si pueden aparecer referencias o personajes de capítulos anteriores, espero que lo disfruten._

 **Capitulo 0: Prologo**

El viento soplaba con la tranquilidad de todos los días, el chico sentado en el pasto de su patio no sentía ninguna diferencia en comparación al viento del día anterior pero había algo en el aire que lo hacía relajarse más de lo normal. Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando de pronto escuchó un llamado por detrás de su cabeza, era su madre.

Madre: Hijo!, levántese del césped y venga a recibir a la familia.

?: Mamá, te lo dije cientos de veces, no quiero una fiesta...

Madre: Pero hijo...no todos los días uno se gradúa con honores en la academia de policías, al menos deja que tus tíos y abuelos te celebren por tu logro.

?: Pero si lo que hice no fue especial, de hecho ni siquiera me esforcé en lograrlo, tú misma veías que solo me la pasaba durmiendo en casa.

Madre: James por favor, al menos hazlo por mí, déjame celebrarte y mimarte aunque sientas que no lo merezcas.

James: Esta bien, tu ganas, nunca puedo decirte que no.

James se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose la espalda y las piernas, con una sonrisa en la cara miró a su madre y le preguntó:

James: ¿Con una sonrisa basta?

Madre: Por el momento si y si tu tío Joe empieza con los chistes sobre la moneda tu solo te ríes y enseñas los dientes, no es necesaria la carcajada.

James: Tu si me conoces.

Los dos entraron a la casa por la puerta de atrás. Al momento de pasar por la puerta de madera y atravesar la cocina, James notó que todos estaban sentados en sillas personales, no alcanzó a poner un pie en la sala cuando ya tenía la mirada de todos clavada en su persona. James no mostró reacción más que la sonrisa que venía mostrando desde el patio. El los saludó a todos con la mano.

Su familia era pequeña, mucho más pequeña de lo normal, el solo tenía un par de abuelos que eran del lado de su madre, un tío llamado Joe, que era hermano de su padre y por ultimo una tía llamada Elena, de parte de su madre. Ambos tíos con sus respectivas parejas y cada pareja tenía dos hijos un niño y una niña. James era el mayor de los primos.

Su madre lo sentó junto a su tío Joe, pero no era porque su madre quisiera molestarlo, sino porque era el único asiento que quedaba disponible. James no odiaba a su tío, pero si odiaba sus bromas ya que eran repetidas, quizás de niño funcionaban pero no ahora que James tenía alrededor de 20 años y ya era algo más maduro y serio, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Su tío estaba comiendo un emparedado de huevo cuando vio a James sentarse, a lo que su tío terminó de tragar le dijo:

Joe: Mira lo que tengo aquí hijo -saca la moneda-.

James: ¿Es una nueva moneda?.

Joe: Si, pero esta no es cualquier moneda...es robada.

James: Pero tío eso es ilegal...

Joe: Esta no porque es robada de tu corazón -risas-

James: ... -sonríe-

James no supo si su tío quiso decir algo amoroso, algo irreal como sacar una moneda de un corazón ignorando la biología o simplemente se quedó sin chistes. James estuvo a un milímetro de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando su madre prende la televisión anunciando que es la hora del noticiario con las noticias de las dos de la tarde, James enmudeció al escuchar a los conductores de televisión que anunciaban una emergencia a nivel mundial, toda su familia estaba mirando con atención.

Conductor: Señores televidentes, en estos momentos estamos afuera de la casa blanca donde el presidente de los Estados Unidos responderá al aviso de Corea del norte sobre un ataque nuclear, en estos momentos nuestra reportera estrella Heidi está a las afueras de la casa blanca donde el presidente dará su respuesta. Adelante Heidi.

Heidi: Efectivamente estudio, nos encontramos afuera de la casa blanca esperando al líder de la nación el cual dará la respuesta que todos hemos estado esperando, hoy se definirá si Estados Unidos le declara la guerra a Corea o seguiremos tratando de llegar a un acuerdo diplomático, mucho se ha hablado sobre que quizás el nuevo presidente responda a los ataques nucleares con más armas nucleares, pero eso solo ha sido conjeturas de la gente lo que más nos interesa saber hoy es... Un momento, me informan por interno que el presidente se dirige a los micrófonos para dar la respuesta definitiva, escuchemos lo que dice.

Presidente: Buenas Tardes, compañeros, camaradas y público presente, he venido a responder frente a las amenazas de Corea del Norte. Debo dejar en claro que yo siempre buscaré y seguiré buscando la solución diplomática, ya que yo creo en un futuro en el cual la paz se pueda llegar median...-Tono de teléfono-

Presidente: Es Corea... ¿Aló?.

Corea: Hola querido presidente, ¿Cómo estás? estoy viendo tu transmisión en vivo, te ves más gordo que de costumbre.

Presidente: ¿Estás llamando para responder a mi respuesta sobre tu ataque nuclear?.

Corea: Si, más o menos, solo que lo único malo es que mi respuesta te va a llegar en unos minutos aproximadamente.

Presidente: ¿De qué estás hablando?.

Corea: Mira hacia arriba.

Presidente: No puedo creerlo...

-Todo el público mira el misil que se aproximaba hacia la casa blanca-

Presidente: ¿Cómo te atreves?.

Corea: Es mi respuesta a tu respuesta, solo que me adelanté, oye no es nada personal, es solo que nadie se burla de mi y sale ileso para contarlo, ¿sin rencores?.

-Sonido de explosión-

Corea: Vaya, no alcanzó a contestar...

James solo podía quedarse con la boca abierta mientras desde el estudio de televisión trataban de ponerse en contacto con Heidi y el equipo de prensa, solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que James solo pudo hablar sobre lo obvio y lo que todos en su familia habían entendido al mira el televisor.

James: Acaban... ¿Acaban de bombardear la casa blanca durante una transmisión en vivo?.

Desde ese día James recordaría ese incidente por el resto de su vida ya que ese evento lo llevaría a cambiar su vida para siempre, conociendo un mundo el cual le era indiferente y conociendo personas que cambiarán su vida y su perspectiva para siempre.


End file.
